mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Paleo family
(Mr. Paleo) (Mrs. Paleo) (Petunia Paleo) |mane = of pale, light grayish cornflower blue (Mr. Paleo) Grayish and (Mrs. Paleo) Grayish and (Petunia Paleo) |coat = (Mr. Paleo) (Mrs. Paleo) (Petunia Paleo) |cutie mark = (Mr. Paleo) (Mrs. Paleo) (Petunia Paleo) |voice = As Mr. Paleo: David Stuart (English) Renato Novara (Italian) Przemysław Stippa (Polish) Oleg Virozub (Russian) Andriy Fedinchyk (Ukrainian) As Mrs. Paleo: Kelli Ogmundson (English) Stefania Pepe (Italian) Agnieszka Kunikowska (Polish) Olga Shorokhova (Russian) Mariya Kokshaykina (Ukrainian) As Petunia Paleo: Kelli Ogmundson (English) Valentina Arru (Italian) Aleksandra Kowalicka (Polish) Olga Golovanova (Russian, S6E19) Darya Frolova (Russian, S7E25) Alisa Hur'yeva (Ukrainian)}} A family of Earth ponies consisting of patriarch Mr. Paleo, matriarch Mrs. Paleo, and filly Petunia Paleo appears in the season six episode The Fault in Our Cutie Marks. Mr. and Mrs. Paleo are unnamed in the series, credited only as "Father Pony" and "Mother Pony" respectively in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, but they are named in other media. Depiction in the series In the season six episode The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, Mr. and Mrs. Paleo ask the Cutie Mark Crusaders for consultation soon after their daughter Petunia gets her cutie mark, concerned about its "unsettling nature". When Petunia unearths the remains of a spiny-backed ponysaurus in her backyard sandbox, her parents realize she is an archaeologist, contrary to their initial belief that she is going to be a pirate. The Paleos also appear later in the episode during Gabby's flashback. In the season seven episode Shadow Play - Part 1, Petunia Paleo appears again as an archaeology student under Professor Fossil, unearthing a Mighty Helm headpiece on Rockhoof's ancient island home. Applejack saves Petunia and her fellow diggers when a fellow archaeologist accidentally sends a boulder rolling toward them. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) Mr. Paleo, Mrs. Paleo, and Petunia Paleo are all playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game, added in the version 3.6 update in June 2017. Mr. Paleo's in-game description states, "This stallion's relieved that his daughter's no pirate -- though if she HAD been, he'd have grown to admire it!" Merchandise In the Defenders of Equestria expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #80 R is of Petunia Paleo, which gives the description, "After accidentally shattering a recent find, Petunia learned that the best way to unearth ancient remains is slow work with a steady hoof." Card #122 C, Concerning Cutie Mark, depicts Petunia and attributes to her the quote, "Mom, why did you get me a peg leg for Hearth's Warming?" Quotes The Fault in Our Cutie Marks :Mrs. Paleo: I'm sure you get these questions all the time. Oh, this is so awkward. :Mr. Paleo: Um, you're the experts, so we thought you'd have some insight into our daughter's new, uh, cutie mark. :Mrs. Paleo: Obviously, we're both very proud of her and her cutie mark... :Mr. Paleo: Despite its, um... unsettling nature. :Petunia Paleo: Look! A spiny-backed ponysaurus! In our own backyard! And I found him on my very own! How cool is that?! :Mrs. Paleo and Mr. Paleo: Oh! chuckles She's an archaeologist. :Mrs. Paleo: Pirate? Pfft! Why would we think that? Gallery See also * * * * Category:Female characters Category:Foals Category:Parents Category:Supporting characters